


À l'entraînement

by malurette



Series: Des ailes pour les porter [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gen, One Shot, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atteignant l'âge de femmes, Astrid et Ruffnut s'inventent de nouveaux jeux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À l'entraînement

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Partenaires d'entraînement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid Hofferson x Ruffnut Thorston  
>  **Genre :** expérimentations  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Kink/PWP - Train your ~~Wyvern~~ Warrior Femslash Week! (mardi)  
>  **Avertissements :** mineures qui se découvrent, mention de twincest   
> **Note:** un trope que je n’aime pas franchement, mais que j’ai eu envie d’explorer (justement !) pour une fois, pour voir  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900+

Astrid et Ruffnut atteignent l’une et l’autre l’âge adulte et leurs jeux s’en modifient. On leur fait confiance pour s’entrapiner avec de vraies armes désormais et pas des imitations en bois ou des vieux machins émoussés.   
Quand il est question de se battre elles ne jouent plus avec les garçons mais contre. 

Ruffnut qui a passé toute sa vie depuis leur naissance avec son frère commence à avoir besoin de temps juste pour elle. Certains jeux qu’ils avaient, de façon innocente, s’arrêtent brusquement et ils n’en parleront plus jamais.  
Astrid qui n’a ni frère ni sœur se sent tout à coup seule. Mais pas question d’aller vers les garçons pour autant. Il y en a très peu de son âge de toute façon ; ils sont une génération maudite. Les plus grands, les hommes adultes survivent bien aux dragons et elle n’est pas très au courant de ce qui se passe pour les marmots plus petits qu’elle mais elle sait qu’il en naît de nouveau un peu plus.   
Dans sa tranche de futurs guerriers, en tout cas, rien ne lui plaît. Snotlout est un gros yak suffisant. Fishlegs est un gros yak pathétique. Tuffnut est un poulet hystérique. Et ne parlons même pas de Hiccup l’inutile !

C’est donc juste elle. Elle et sa hache. Sa hache qu’elle jette de toutes ses forces qu’on les cibles qu’elle se choisit, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus précis, sa hache dont elle prend grand soin, dont elle aiguise le tranchant, dont elle polit le manche. Ce manche qui s’adapte si bien à sa main. Ou au creux de sa cuisse quand elle veut se reposer un peu et s’appuie contre le pommeau.   
Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’un léger frottement puisse produire de telles étincelles et allumer un tel feu. Il lui faut plusieurs tentatives maladroites pour en venir à bout et en comprendre le mécanisme. Mais bientôt, elle s’en fait un nouveau jeu. Seule dans la forêt, elle s’entraîne à la guerre avec le tranchant et, quand elle est satisfaite sur ce plan et affamée sur un autre, elle se contente contre le manche. Juste elle et sa hache. Sans aucune notion de s’entraîner à l’amour ni arrière-pensée ni rien. C’est un secret, quelque chose qu’elle croit être seule au monde à pratiquer et qu’elle ne veut partager avec personne.

Le jour où Ruffnut la surprend, elle découvre la honte et croit en mourir.  
« Wow wow wow. Avec ta hache ? Qui aurait cru ça de la si parfaite Astrid Hofferson…  
\- Cru quoi ? » se défend aussitôt Astrid.  
Ruffnut est d’humeur mais pas cruelle. Elle ne compte ni se moquer ni révéler son secret à tout le monde pour que les autres se moquent. Elle s’amuse juste et il n’y a rien de mal là dedans.  
« En général les gens  
(D’autres le font donc aussi ? réalise alors Astrid avec stupeur)  
y vont juste avec leur main, lâche Ruffnut, désinvolte. Ou avec des objets spécialement prévus pour.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le manche d’un garçon.  
\- Beurk !  
\- J’te l’fais pas dire. »

N’empêche, Astrid repose sa hache un peu à l’écart. Maintenant, elle commence à avoir des arrière-pensées. Pourtant Ruffnut n’a pas l’air de trouver ça sale, juste… drôle, mais bon : c’est Ruffnut. Elle est presque aussi jetée que les garçons. C’est la moitié de son frère après tout. Mais… loin de son frère elle est plus agréable.

Après cette première rencontre par hasard, Astrid était sûre que ça s’arrêterait là. Qu’elle n’oserait plus jamais rien faire de peur que Ruffnut raconte tout aux garçons et qu’ils viennent l’espionner, comme ils essaient d’espionner les femmes adultes dans le sauna ou elle-même quand elle affronte le froid de la rivière pour le plaisir de flotter un peu dans le courant.   
Mais non. Par des hasards un peu provoqués, elles se retrouvent de temps en temps dans un coin de bois, et sans que qui que ce soit d’autre soit au courant. Ruffnut se joint à Astrid. Elle est loin d’être aussi adroite avec la hache : aux jeux guerriers elle se défend mais lui rend de nombreux points, et pour les autres jeux, elle préfère d’autres façons. 

« Tu le fais juste dessus ? Pas dedans ? »  
Nouvelle surprise pour Astrid, nouvelle découverte. Ruffnut a beaucoup à lui apprendre. Et inversement, aussi. Ruffnut a un maniement des armes à améliorer et surtout une curiosité à satisfaire.   
Elles échangent des commentaires, des conseils. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’elles le fassent côte à côte.   
Puis qu’elles essaient l’une avec l’autre. Toutes les sortes de jeux. Avec ou sans armes, avec plus ou moins de vêtements.  
Il n’y a jamais de baiser. Jamais de langue. Jamais de promesse non plus.  
Elles n’utilisent pas d’objet intermédiaire, encore moins échangé. Elles ont l’idée que ça ne se fait pas… Astrid surtout, qui est très possessive envers ses armes, Ruffnut moins mais elle qui a grandi forcée de partager toutes ses affaires avec son frère, comprend qu’on ne veuille pas.   
Alors ce sont juste leurs mains sur leurs corps, l’une, l’autre, les deux, sans trop savoir à qui est quel doigt pressé entre elles deux… et parfois même le contact direct de la chair sans même de main au milieu. 

Ça n’a rien à voir avec la saillie des animaux ni avec la copulation des couples mariés. Elles ne pensent jamais aux garçons dans ces moments là. C’est juste pour le plaisir. Et c’est justement plaisant ainsi.


End file.
